This invention relates to a collapsible lift trolley.
A known lift trolley, as shown in FIG. 3, comprises a rigid base frame includes two longitudinal stringers 1 firmly interconnected by an end crossbeam 2 and a mid crossbeam 11. A support means 3 upraised from the base frame with the top end 31 thereof pivotally connecting a lift arm 5 of which an outer end is engaged with a hook and a jack 4 interconnects the support means and the lift arm 5 for swinging the lift arm 5 relative to the support means 3.
Said known lift trolley suffers from the major drawback of being difficult in transportation simultaneously with the objects with which they are associated.